Paul Rudd
Paul Rudd portrayed Scott Lang/Ant-Man in Ant-Man, Captain America: Civil War, Ant-Man and the Wasp and Avengers: Endgame. Rudd is also the co-writer of Ant-Man ''and Ant-Man and the Wasp.'' Significant Roles *Tommy Doyle in Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers (1995) *Paris in Romeo + Juliet (1996) *Brian Fantana in Anchorman: The Legend of Ron Burgundy (2004) *David in The 40-Year Old Virgin (2005) *Pete in Knocked Up (2007) *Chuck in'' Forgetting Sarah Marshall'' (2008) *Danny Donahue in Role Models (2008) *Peter Klaven in I Love You, Man (2009) *Ned in Our Idiot Brother (2011) *Bill Anderson in The Perks of Being a Wallflower (2012) *Pete in This is 40 (2012) Quotes *"It's all a rumour man Ant-Man!" *"Well uh, yeah, nothing... There's nothing that I know about-- there's nothing. Those are all those rumours, I saw them when you saw them, so it was certainly exciting to be included in a rumour!" *"a superhero Uh, well I think depending on the superhero I would be just as excited about that as I would be anything else if it was a cool part and with an interesting take on stuff." *"Well, It's all just kind of starting, so it's really cool. I'm very excited about it. I read some comics and seen some Marvel movies and I knew Edgar Wright for many years. The whole thing that it's actually happened, that I got the part is still kind of surreal. It's still sinking in over these last several months." *"We'll see what Edgar has in mind. We haven't started shooting any of it yet." *"It's a thrill! He's amazing!" *"I follow what comes out online and even then I don't quite follow. I let those powers at be announce what they want to announce when they announce it. A lot of that stuff you hear is not true." *"I'm trying really hard to make my case for it." *"It's been an interesting thing playing it, because I also just went and worked a little bit on ''Captain America 3. To be in that Marvel world, but kind of be somewhat in a bubble the solo movie and now to kind of have these experiences where I'm standing opposite Captain America, It's been a surreal ride so far. It's really only just starting." *"''I'm seeing commercials for it now. It's pretty crazy!" *"It was multiple, like every movie nowadays; three is the minimum. But I think it's three-plus-plus to appear in other things." *"Those are government secrets. I was telling Kevin, it was the first time I really felt like I was in it. I started working on ''Ant-Man a couple of years ago, and I've been so immersed in it. But we've been shooting it in a bubble. When I went to the set of Civil War, I was 10 years old. There's Captain America, there's Iron Man. And not only that, but I'm doing scenes with them, calling them by their names. That feeling of excitement, the surreal nature of it is the best, it was great. I really felt for the first time part of the Marvel Universe." *"''I know that when I signed up for it that there was always the potential that they’d do another one or it would tie in in some way, but specifically, I wasn’t aware and I’m still not totally aware of how that’s the case. We are doing a second one, so those meetings are starting to be scheduled and underway as far as what it’s going to be. We’ll start writing it soon." *"It’s been very easy. Marvel’s been great, as far as if I have something else and they’ll work around it. It’s not like I’m working on a series which might be a little trickier as far as schedule. I worked on ''Civil War and I didn’t really work on it for very long, but as far as Ant-Man 2, I already know when that’s going to go, so you just kind of plan accordingly. If anything comes along that I can film before or after and it works out time-wise and it makes sense, Marvel’s been supportive.''" Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe cast Category:Ant-Man cast Category:Captain America cast Category:Avengers cast Category:Ant-Man crew